1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a light emitting diode, and in particular, provides for an extended length light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diodes are incorporated into use for digit or pixel composition in scoreboards, message centers, graphic displays and the like whether indoors or outdoors. To improve viewability and to increase contrast, the main body of each LED extends individually through holes in a metal faceplate to form viewable alpha-numeric or graphic pixels or digits. The leads of multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) are solder mounted to a printed circuit board. The relationship of the LEDs to the printed circuit board can take on several forms depending on if the display would be used inside or outside with respect to environmental sealing. Indoor use requires minimal sealing. However, if the display in which the LEDs are incorporated is for use in an outdoor environment, the LEDs can be flush mounted to a printed circuit board and a coating material can be applied to form a weatherproof seal to seal the base of the LED to the printed circuit board. Often a suitable seal with flush base mounting can be effected, but then the LED die, the region from which the light of an LED is emitted, may not extend a sufficient distance through the display faceplate hole to be adequately viewed. Although sealing may be completed between the base of the LED and the printed circuit board, the body of the LED does not necessarily seal to the display faceplate hole for complete sealing.
An alternative is provided whereby the LED body may be spaced from the printed circuit board by soldering the LED into place while spaced at a distance from the printed circuit board by varieties of spacing devices added between the LED and the printed circuit board or even more commonly by use of standoff tabs which are an integral part of the LED leads. Addition of spacers can include spacer devices which impart minimal stability of the LED. Often the spacers do not offer full support for the body of the LED nor do the spacers offer LED lead insulation or protection. Often spacers must be manually added, thus adding time and labor costs to the finished display product.
Such methods provide spacing and allow protrusion of the LED body through the faceplate, but application of coating material to the exposed leads of the LED extending between the body of the LED and the printed circuit board is difficult at best. Although spacing can be adequate with the preceding method, the bendable leads of the LEDs are subject to misalignment if not handled carefully and could make alignment with the holes in the faceplate difficult.
As the leads of the LEDs are electrically exposed to surrounding peripherally located cabinetry and support or other spacing members, or if gross misalignment of the LED to and through the faceplate holes occurs, and because the leads of the LEDs are subject to bending or misalignment, a potting compound can be made to flow about and to surround the LED leads thus sealing the LED base and the LED leads against environmental and other elements, whereby stability of the LEDs is subsequently provided. However, such a process is time consuming and economically undesirable.
Clearly what is needed is an auto-insertable LED which avoids costly and timely spacing schemes having structure which can provide for adequate supported spacing of the main structure or body of an LED, including the LED die, from a printed circuit board while simultaneously providing for suitable projection of the LED die sufficiently through a faceplate and promoting of structure suitable for adequate sealing of the lower body portion of the LED and of the LED leads connected to the printed circuit board, and, in the alternative or in addition to, sealing of the LED body to a faceplate to provide yet more complete sealing. The present invention provides for such as described herein.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an extended length light emitting diode.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an extended length light emitting diode having an extended LED body region substantially integral to and extending and making longer the length of the body of a light emitting diode. The extended length light emitting diode, which conforms to a cylindrically or other geometrically shaped LED body, extends over and about a portion of the LED electrical connection leads, thereby insulating and supporting the covered portion of the connection leads. Such extension of the light emitting diode body terminates as a base which can align flush to a printed circuit board. The extended length of the light emitting diode allows for auto-insertion into a printed circuit board without an interceding spacer between the printed circuit board and extended length light emitting diode. A first alternative embodiment discloses an LED body extension for addition to a generic diode, and a second alternative embodiment discloses an LED having an enlarged extended LED body region for sealing of an LED to a display faceplate hole.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an extended length light emitting diode which spaces an LED at a predetermined distance from a printed circuit board.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an extended length light emitting diode which spaces an LED die at a predetermined distance from an appropriately situated faceplate.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an extended length light emitting diode which covers and electrically insulates a portion of LED leads from any adjacent metal support structures.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an extended length light emitting diode which supports and stabilizes an LED.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention, as illustrated in an alternative embodiment, is an add-on light emitting diode body extension region which can be aligned and attached to an existing unmounted LED to space the LED from a printed circuit board, as well as addressing the other significant aspects and features listed above.
A yet further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an extended length light emitting diode of the first embodiment which is suited for printed circuit board auto-insertion.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an extended length light emitting diode of the first embodiment which does not require the use of manually placed spacing devices.
An additional significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an extended length light emitting diode having an enlarged extended LED body region which spaces an LED at a predetermined distance from a printed circuit board, which spaces an LED die at a predetermined distance from an appropriately situated faceplate, and which seals an LED to a display faceplate hole.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an extended length light emitting diode.